Toothless' Point of View of the Red Death
by toothlessisepic
Summary: My first fanfiction so please review. And I will add more chapters once an idea hits me... lool :3 rated T for some violence.
1. The Battle

I looked at my rider. Hiccup looked determined but worried. Nobody could stop him now. I flew up with the red death right behind me ready with one thing on mind. Kill. I was worried about Hiccup. He wasn't fire-proof like I was. Hiccup ordered me to "_disappear_" like I used to. I flew up into the clouds as fast as I could. I never thought I could fly this fast but I could and I was gaining speed. The red death had stopped in the clouds. It was aiming fire everywhere. I was flying here and there to make sure Hiccup wouldn't get hurt.

When we decided it was time to be seen I dive bombed. The red death had shot fire at my tail. I could see the stream of smoke coming from my tail as I fell. I heard the familiar voice of Hiccup say "_Come on bud, just a bit longer._ **NOW**" I knew what to do. I aimed my blue ring of fire for its mouth. Its wings were evaporating and I knew we had won. We were almost done. We just needed to get through the spikes and out of the fire. The tail hit Hiccup and I. I saw Hiccup fall into the fire. I turned around and dive bombed.

I woke up to see Stoic. He was crying. I knew something wasn't right. Then I opened my wings to show Hiccup was alive to his father. "He's alive! You brought him back to life!" I heard everyone cheer up and I even saw Snotlout shed a tear of relief even though I knew he would have been chief next if something were to happen to hiccup. I was later invited to stay with Hiccup and live with his family. I knew that now Stoic trusted me and my friends so I quickly said yes. Everything was going to be okay.

It had been days and Hiccup still wasn't awake. For those few days I was in charge of watching Hiccup for in case he woke up. I got tired of Hiccup sleeping so I tried to wake him up. Nothing. I jumped on top of him and I found out he had a weak spot. He quickly jumped up. "Oh hey bud! Where am I?"

Hiccup soon realised about his leg. I felt guilty because _it was my fault Hiccup may __**never**__ walk again because of me._ But I had to stay strong for Hiccup. I knew he wouldn't want to wake up only to see a worthless dragon who felt nothing but guilt. I knew he wanted to see me happy. "I'm in my house. You're in my house!?" I jumped around to show that I was clearly here. Hiccup quickly told me to stop. He stood up. I saw that he had trouble so I quickly went beside him. I caught his fall. I felt happy to see my trainer, rider, best friend, Hiccup.

He opened the door and saw a monstrous nightmare flying by. Hiccup quickly shut the door. "You stay here bud." I watched as he walked outside. I could hear his mouth drop he was so surprised. I realised I wasn't the only one happy.

Everything was where it should be. For now at least. I had saved Hiccup and his whole village from death from my own kind. Hiccup saved me from starvation in the cove. I had done this as my way to repay him. Instead he did most of the work. I couldn't bare the fact that one of his legs was gone until I realised about my tail. We were even. That's the way it should be. He hurt my tail so now I hurt his. Both were on accident. I guess life on Berk will be more interesting than attacking it.


	2. Worst Dragon Ever

It was about a year and a half later when I heard many roars that seemed familiar. _No it can't be her… She is supposed to be dead._ My thoughts ended when Hiccup came up with his eyes wide open. My mouth fell down to a point where it was touching the ground. Hiccup looked like he did when he was almost dead when we had brought him back from the battle with the red death. Only this time he was awake. I couldn't believe it. The same exact look that told me he might be dead. His skin was so pale that I thought he was a vampire and he was bleeding on his arm. Something seemed to really stand out with why he looked this way though. Then I noticed his prosthetic wasn't on.

Hiccup finally spoke to end the silence of his once loud house. "Toothless you okay bud?" I went over to Hiccup and nuzzled him on his leg. "Oh that. The dragon out there was fierce. It shot a fireball at my prosthetic and it blew off. When I went to get it I saw it in pieces and shattered. It must be some kind of new species. It was dark purple that was black when it shoots fire. It had razor sharp teeth all over and the hottest fire I've ever seen. It was a little slow though so I think it was wounded." Hiccup rambled on and on about this new dragon until I heard him say "He was as big as the red death."

_I KNEW IT! But why would she be here of all places _I had to speak to Hiccup somehow to warn him of what this dragon was capable of. I was fireproof and yet it could roast me in 2 seconds flat. There was only one of its kind. The very thought of the beast made me want to cry. For it did the worst thing anyone could EVER do to me. I felt a tear sting my eye. I, the mighty night fury, was crying. All because of one beast. But that beast was like a million. I didn't care about my tears right now even though I knew what powers one could possess from them. They could become a dragon themselves if they drink a tear of mine. That's why night furies never, EVER, cry.

"Come on bud we have to go out and fight it if we want our village to survive!" I couldn't let Hiccup down so I had to. I just wish he knew the risks of this before he fought. We went outside. I looked at the dragon. I was right. It was the very dragon that did something so terrible it made me cry. I wanted to rip the flesh off of the beast.

We ran up to it. I knew the plan. It was the same as the one with the red death. It was the only way to kill a dragon with fire unless you were a purple mistcloud. It was named that because everything it blew its fire on turned to mist. All of my kind knew to stay away from them. They were ferocious beasts that were supposed to be extinct. But why this one, out of its whole kind, is the one still alive. I will never forgive that monster for what it did. I felt something on my tailfin.

"Alright bud here's your tailfin that lets you fly by yourself (from gift of the night fury). I won't survive out there and I don't want this to fail because of me. This is our best choice." I opened up my wings. I knew I couldn't survive this. Hiccup didn't know that yet and I wanted it to stay that way. I went up to him and let him pet me for the last time. I sobbed as I flew off. How would I know Hiccup will be okay? Will the others pick on him? But it was time. My life was up. I wanted to wake up and see it was all just a nightmare but I wasn't dumb. This was real.

I was going to see my parents. I was going to die from the same dragon they died from. That horrible purple mistcloud just wanted to rule. It had a family but then killed them all. That way she would be the only purple mistcloud left. It had always wanted to kill all of the night furies. Now it was going to get its wish.

I looked back at the village. I saw the only other person who knew what this dragon was capable of, Stoick. I noticed he was crying. He knew I wouldn't survive this one and Hiccup wouldn't have anyone close enough to lean on. I couldn't believe I lived to see the day where Stoick would cry. But that day was my last. I should've spent it with Hiccup.

I flew up higher and higher with the purple mistcloud right behind me. I turned around. It stopped to inhale some air for fire when I shot mine into its mouth. I was still alive. I couldn't believe it. Instead of dying I got revenge on that terrible excuse for a living being.

My tailfin caught fire from the burning remains of the dragon. Maybe I wouldn't be so lucky. I looked at Hiccup who gave me hope. I had to fly out. I had to show I had what it takes to be a loyal friend of a human as great as Hiccup. I angled myself. That was what Hiccup told me when we fell for the first time. I was going slow and wobbly but I was flying.

I fell unconscious from shock of what I had done. I had actually killed a purple mistcloud. They are now extinct. I no longer had to worry about the beast coming back. It was what killed my family and made my kind endangered.

I awoke to Hiccup and Stoick. I looked around. Was it a dream? I was soon answered that by seeing the ashes of the dragon. I was given the biggest hug of my life from not only Hiccup, but Stoick as well. I had survived and got my revenge. But how?


	3. Hiccup is Hurt

**Hai there dragons of earth! I know, I know I've been mean haven't been doing a disclaimer or authors note… Well anyways… I can't really think of ideas so… Review with request please for faster upload! Anyways… Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. I am obsessed with it though. Do you really think I would be typing up a fanfiction if I could do this for real in the movie? Well enough of my ranting time for the story! Hope you don't mind violence…**

It had been 3 months since the battle against that terrible purple mistcloud. I looked at Hiccup. He was so pale and I had nothing to do about it. Hiccup was almost dead but I can tell that he was fighting for his life. This all started on that terrible day that I will never forget.

_2 weeks earlier_

"C'mon bud lets go for a flight." I shook my head in disagreement. Something didn't seem right today. "Are you okay? Toothless?" I shook my head again. I tried to show with my arms what I was trying to say but he didn't get the message. "Toothless is something wrong? C'mon I'm getting bored lets go." I un-willingly let him put the saddle on me. I knew something was up. I just knew it. But Hiccup wouldn't understand.

While we were flying I tried to ignore the change in weather. This is normal right? For some reason Berk was really hot today. Hiccup even put on something called shorts which I don't think I agree with yet. Everyone was out and having fun. Hiccup and I were dive bombing nonstop to increase my speed. For some reason Hiccup would stop at nothing for my speed to increase. I then had the idea that he had that feeling that something is out of place as well.

_Later that day_

I guess nothing was going to happen. No problem all day. Well up until I heard the sounds of an avalanche. I looked up towards the mountain. Hiccup was in bed but Astrid was there. I immediately woke up Hiccup. He hopped on me as soon as possible and we zoomed up through the forest and onto the mountain.

Stormfly was unconscious. We only had two seconds until Astrid will be crushed with a chunk of mountain. I flew and picked her up. We had saved Astrid but now there was Stormfly. I put Astrid on the ground and went for her. I had picked up the dragon when the avalanche got harsher.

It all went by so fast. The rescuing, dropping off, the avalanche, that we didn't see a rock flying right towards Hiccup. Hiccup was knocked unconscious and was falling to his doom. I couldn't fly. I wanted to help but I just couldn't. I dropped off Stormfly and went over to save Hiccup.

I was late by a millisecond. Another rock came and was on Hiccup therefor making his fall faster and bruising and scratching him on the way. The fog didn't help either. I wanted to help so badly! It was just too late and I couldn't fly.

I heard the sound of flapping. I looked over to see something huge. STOICK! He is the only other person who could fly me! I fired a blue fireball to get his attention. Almost instantly he jumped off of Thornado and landed on my back. He flew me down to where Hiccup was. I felt something wet and salty come onto my back. Stoick the Vast was… crying?

I looked down to where Hiccup was now. He was on the ground with a huge pool of blood underneath him. He was bruised everywhere with scratched here and there. His clothes had holes all over them. Hiccup looked pale. His prosthetic was bent and a piece of it was missing. I pushed the rock off of him.

Stoick walked over to him. He listened for a heartbeat. None. He watched for breathing. None. He seemed to be dead. The healer ran up and watched him carefully. "He's just barely alive. It'll take a lot to fix 'em though."

_Present time_

The healer came running inside. Please bring good news please bring good news let him be okay let him be okay. I looked at the face of the healer. His face looked guilty. He called for Stoick. Then he said the some of the worst words I have ever heard.

"Well you see Hiccup is still alive, but by the looks of it he will live one more year tops. I'm sorry and I will do anything to make up for it." "It's okay. Since ye can't make me son come back I guess there's nothing ye can do to make it better. Thank ye for helping though."

I just hoped Hiccup would just be okay. Stupid Astrid, stupid Stormfly, stupid avalanche. If it weren't for the avalanche making Stormfly go unconscious then Hiccup would be okay. Then he said something I made a mental note to remember.

"There is one cure. But for the cure it includes sacrifices and rare stones. Sadly, I don't think you want to kill the night fury or Astrid or yourself. But if you do, then three stones will come from you. Use them and he should be okay. Let me remind you though this is only legend and therefor I do not recommend it."

I would have to die along with Astrid and Stoick? If we died then Hiccup wouldn't last long. We are his best friends and we are all like family. Plus, it's only legend. It probably won't even work. My best friend is going to die though.


End file.
